With MALFOY!
by EvilPoutOfDoom
Summary: Harry and Hermione hear something suspicious through a door. It can’t be what they think, can it? Are Ginny and Malfoy doing something that Ron would disapprove of, or is it completely innocent?


**AN: It's exactly what it sounds like. Or is it?**

* * *

"So what exactly am I meant to do?" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy through the door.

"Draco, we've been over this already." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Fine, fine, smarty pants. So I just have to put this thing on? Easier said than done." Malfoy's voice said again. "It won't work, stupid piece of Muggle crap!"

"What do you think they're doing?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

Grunting sounds were heard room the other side of the door.

"Er, I hate to say this but," Harry said, going slightly pale "I have a feeling that they are doing something that Ron wouldn't exactly like." Hermione went green at this.

"You don't think they're – that they – Ginny wouldn't – with MALFOY!" Hermione said almost hyperventilating.

"Not like that, you have to undo it first." Ginny said impatiently.

"That's better. Why didn't you tell me that before I made a fool out of myself?"

"It was much more fun to watch you struggle. Well anyway, next you have to hold this. No like that and cup it in the other hand. Now put your fingers in there, yep, and the other one in there."

"But it's all gross and oily!" Malfoy whined.

"Just put them in there!" Ginny yelled. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"That sounds like they-I don't want to think about it. That's just gross." Hermione whispered furiously.

"Now you bring it back like that. Then move like that and push it forwards. You just have to let it go when it gets to there."

"You do know that I've never done this before, don't you?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm sure you will do fine. It will still be fun even if you don't do all that well your first time."

"I don't know what's worse. Knowing that Ginny has-well you know what I'm talking about-or that Malfoy hasn't." Harry said to Hermione.

"I think we should try and stop them. Malfoy must have done something to Ginny. She would never do something like that with him." Hermione said, moving to open the door.

"Wait, do you really want to see what they are doing in there?" Harry asked, grabbing her arm.

"Good point, but I don't think that they should be doing that in there." Hermione said as the knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ginny called. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at each other.

Cautiously, Harry opened the door, afraid of what he might see.

Peering around the doorframe, Harry and Hermione saw Ginny and Malfoy standing up, each fully clothed, thank god, and holding a bowling ball.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "So you were just teaching Malfoy to bowl?" she asked Ginny.

"Yes. What did you think we were doing?" Ginny asked, confused.

Harry gave a cough that might have sounded like 'each other' but no one said anything. "So, what were you doing when Malfoy said something didn't fit and he needed to undo it first?"

"Oh, that. Well Draco couldn't get his bowling shoes on because he didn't realise that he had to untie the laces first." Ginny said while trying to contain her laughter.

"I've never worn Muggle shoes before, and for good reason, too. These things are the most uncomfortable shoes I have ever worn/" Malfoy said with a small sneer at Harry and Hermione.

The other three in the room laughed. "What were you talking about when you told Malfoy to put his fingers in something?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was showing him how to hold the ball." Ginny answered, holding up her bowling ball just incase they got the wrong idea.

"Well, I guess that's okay then, but Malfoy, if you hurt her you'll have me and all of her six brothers out for your blood." Harry said seriously.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, Potter." Malfoy answered.

"So, now that that's settled, do you two want to play bowling with us too?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione.

"Sure." They answered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy saw his boxers and Ginny's bra hiding behind the door. Luckily the new arrivals hadn't noticed as they were to busy tying their shoes. Ginny looked to where Malfoy was staring and met his gaze with a blush. With a wave of his wand Malfoy sent the clothes to his room.

Unknown to each other, they both thought 'Thank god they didn't come in 10 minutes earlier.'

* * *

**AN: So how many people did I trick? Did I get you once or twice, or did you see through the whole thing? Let me know what you thought and Review!**


End file.
